Advent
by Melanippos
Summary: A Sess/Kag tale prompted by the twelve days of christmas, posted  where possible  daily over twelve chapters. Started December 25th. The self challenge - that each succeeding chapters word count also increases.
1. On the First day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, Rumiko Takahashi, Vis and Shonen Jump do. I do not own the folksong to which this set - it is common property of all.

**Authors note: **A series of perfect snippets - one a day for a dozen days. see if you can pick the linking theme. ^_^  
[100 words]

_On the first day…_

There was a sharp retort as a snow laden branch snapped from the weight. A frantic whir of wings followed as a partridge, startled from it's perch, fled. Kagome crouched in the lee of one of the skeletal trees, breathing into her hands in an attempt to warm them. Come spring these pear trees would be full of blossoms but now they only bore icicles.

She shivered and glanced around hoping for Inuyasha's return. Instead she saw a frightening, familiar silver haired taiyoukai approaching, he watched her intently. In his arms he carried a limp child, bundled against the cold.

~o0o~


	2. On the Second day

**Disclaimer: **Brrr this cold cut slice of snowdriven succulance was inspired by Rumiko Takahashi who was paid by Shonen Jump to produce it and Vis to Anglify it. I'm sitting in an Australia summer thinking chilly thoughts.

**Authors note: **I rather altered the first chapter shortly after posting it so you may be wise to go back and reread it just to be on the safe side.**  
**Each succeeding day she writes, each succeeding day an increase in the number of words. Its hard to say less or more words are more difficult ^_^  
[200 words]

_On the second day…_

Kagome woke in the semi-darkness of a cave, the sick child was curled against her and a kimono had been spread over both both. Outside the cave snow sleeted across the forest, sometimes blotting out the view all together.

Kagome hoped the others had found shelter as she quietly extricated herself from the blanket and retucked it around the sleeping girl.

By the glowing embers of the small fire Sesshoumaru had kindled the night before she could see two turtles and a dove baking on sticks. Not the most appetizing of holiday meals Kagome thought wryly, remembering what had been promised at home. It was her supper, the child was still too feverish to eat.

Sesshoumaru waited beyond the fire expectantly.

Unlike her breath his did not mist in the cold air and Kagome was struck by the thought that youkai body temperature might be a lot lower than that of a human. She knelt clumsily.

"Uh. Sesshoumaru-dono - I need my bag. It contains medicines that will help her… It is bright yellow – I left it near where you found me…"

She trailed off. Sesshoumaru was had disappeared, leaving her alone. Kagome shivered and turned back to her charge.

~o0o~


	3. On the Third day

**Disclaimer: **Is it just me or is this getting longer? Inspired by Rumiko Takahashi not paid for by Shonen Jump to produce it and unlicensed by Vis this is FanFiction. Hear me Raw.

**Authors note: **[300 words]

_On the third day…_

Fabric rustled and a young voice wavered, "Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you there? Wher are you?"

Kagome tossed the last fragment of her strange meal into the fire and hurried to the child.

"Shhh. Shhh. Hey it's okay." Kagome knelt by the child, worried by the alarm in the girl's eyes at finding a stranger in place of her guardian. "Sesshoumaru-dono will be back soon. He just had to fetch something to help you get better. He won't be long. He asked me to help." Kagome soothed, embroidering on what had passed between Sesshoumaru and herself. 'Asked' wasn't quite the word. Sesshoumaru had stared at her for some time then told her to stand, handed her the sleeping child and commanded she follow.

"My name is Kagome. What's your name?"

The child shivered again, her eyes still feverish. "Rinn?"

"Rinn-chan would you like to sit with me by the fire for a bit?"

The child nodded and climbed into Kagome's lap, snuggling in immediately. "Kagome-sama is warm!"

Kagome blinked at the surprise in the child's voice then remembered her observation of the taiyoukai.

"Jaken-sama, Ah and Un-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama are always cold. It's nice in summer…" the child murmured wriggling closer.

"But not so much in winter?" Kagome offered. The child made a noncommittal sound.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" Kagome pulled the quilted kimono around both of them. Rinn nodded weakly against her.

Kagome casting about for inspiration noticed a subtle bird and peony pattern woven into the blue wool of their shared kimono.

"Once in a place called France there were three little hens. One was white, one brown and one black." Kagome began. "They had a garden full of flowers that they sold at the markets…"

The child was asleep long before Kagome finished her story.

~o0o~


	4. On the Fourth day

**Disclaimer: **The original Baby was brought into the world Rumiko Takahashi who was nurtured by Shonen Jump. I am merely putting it into a novelty suit and taking calendar photos for no charge and no payment.

**Authors note: **[400 words] My net at home isn't working so I'm posting this for tomorrow.

_On the Fourth day…_

Outside the storm took a turn for the worse and Kagome looked nervously at the dwindling supply of wood by the fire. Rinn tossed occasionally in her arms, the fever coming and going.

Kagome sighed through her nose and placed another precious piece of timber on the fire. Closing her eyes she pictured the shrine at home, the decorations of tinsel and baubles always went up despite her Grandfather's complaints. She was roused from her daydream by a flicker of movement that heralded the taiyoukai's return.

Sesshoumaru shivered vigorously just inside the entrance, shedding snow and sleet. In one hand he carried Kagome's vibrant yellow rucksack, in the other a brace of four birds. He dropped the bag at her feet and, strangely courteous, offered her the dead fowl by hand.

Kagome extended a hand from the kimono to take them, uttering a quiet "Thankyou."

She ruffled the soft feathers and felt both a pang of sympathy for the dead animals and gratitude for their sacrifice. Now she had her bag with it's cooking implements she could make broth for Rinn.

She was about to put the birds down and move the sleeping child from her lap when she recognised two of them. Mandarin ducks. One male, one female. They were plump beneath their glossy feathers, their eyes were closed as though sleeping. Kagome placed them side by side, suddenly struck with melancholy. Sesshoumaru watched with a peculiar amount of inattention that rather indicated curiosity.

"Love and fidelity." She murmured, remembering a wedding kimono her mother had once pointed out, delicately embroidered with the paired birds.

"Taking only one is wasteful, the other would have pined away eventually."

"I didn't think a youkai would consider that." Kagome admitted, a little surprised at his unsolicited offer of reason.

"Humans do this also?" He glanced at the paired ducks. At Kagome's confused expression he elaborated. "Choose a life partner?"

"Some. Perhaps not that many." Kagome emptied out a polystyrene ramen cup onto a furoshiki* and crumbled in aspirin along with the seasoning packet contents.

"I think most of us dream of finding a partner that is forever. It's easy to fall short though. Do youkai?"

Sesshoumaru's reply was a fractional shrug.

"Rarely. If it ever suits them."

"I suppose a Youkai's life time is a very long thing." Kagome offered. The kettle whistled at that point and there was no more conversation.

~o0o~


	5. On the Fifth day

**Disclaimer:** I don't even really follow religious holidays of any sort. But then the song this is based on isn't really about them either

**Authors note: **[500 words]

_On the fifth day:_

Sesshoumaru cast a last glance around the empty cavern and then let his gaze fall on Kagome. She carried Rin in her arms, bundled up for warmth. The child was recovered enough to be moved but, Kagome had stressed, needed a better place to recuperate. It seemed the taiyoukai agreed.

"Come." He gestured at her as a cloud of youki formed about his feet.

Warily Kagome stepped up onto the billowing mass, trying to ignore the way reiki prickled in her soles. The sensation underfoot was unsettling – like standing on fine wet sand that bubbled upwards.

Kagome had intended to keep as polite a distance from Sesshoumaru as she could. However this plan was abandoned the moment the cloud rocketed skywards. Surprised by the sudden acceleration Kagome wobbled, her balance additionally thrown off by the child in her arms. She would have tumbled off altogether but for the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and caught her by the hair, pulling her back towards the centre of the youki cloud. His fingers, where they brushed against the back of her neck, were icy. He did not let go until she had relaxed and established balance on her own.

The sharp winter wind, intensified by their passage, buffeted against Kagome, biting through her thick clothing in minutes and stinging her eyes to tears. They briefly passed through clouds. Kagome would have been awestruck by the view if she hadn't been so very very cold.

Travelling on Inuyasha's back had always seemed quite warm to Kagome. Then again_ he_ had never travelled so high or so fast as his full demon brother.

Almost panting against the thin air Kagome sidled around the taiyoukai to stand behind him, out of the direct path of the wind, holding Rin close. When he made no move to discourage it Kagome dared lean in against his back.  
But even this was not enough for her to regain the warmth she had lost.

"Ss..Ssess…ssshoumaru-sama. W-we have t…to for a b..bit. It..It's too c…cold! R..Rin..ch..chan will g..get w..worse ag..gain." Kagome stuttered.

Her teeth were clattering as Sesshoumaru lowered them back to the ground. The air seemed almost tropical in warmth now. She did not get long to enjoy it.  
"Walk towards that mountains." Sesshoumaru instructed and with that the taiyoukai was gone.

Kagome took the opportunity to worry, about the cold, about absent friends but mostly about the common sense of dog demons with no concept of human frailty. Then, after shifting Rin onto her back to better share body heat, she just focused on walking.

Sesshoumaru returned before noon, landing lightly before her. Wordlessly he withdrew a heavy bundle from one of his sleeves, handing it to Kagome. Careful not to disturb Rin she shook it out, revealing several more kimono, one was of especially thick red wool lined with silk and resplendent with embroidery. Five large rings, picked out in gold thread, ornamented the surface.

"Wear them all. We have far to travel."


	6. On the Sixth day

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was, never will be. Not even if I invent a time machine and go back to submit it before Takahashi.

**Authors note: **[600 words] For tomorrow as I am netless at the moment.

_On the sixth day_

Kagome felt like an exotic scarlet camel as she hitched the sleeping Rin higher on her back under the many layers of kimono that swathed them both.

The extra kimonos had made flying almost comfortable with the multiple layers of silk and wool turning the wind and holding in warmth. Sesshoumaru had continued to allow Kagome to shelter behind him when they flew. He had also agreed to let them rest again from flight far sooner that Kagome had expected. She fingered the soft wool of the outermost kimono still amazed at the taiyoukai's gift. The rich, bright red glowed against the snow like a peony blossom.

Kagome blew a plume of white breath into the frosty winter air. Around her the landscape looked like a scene from a woodblock print. The moon had begun to rise and a skein of six geese flew across the grey sky … very briefly.

Sesshoumaru, who had been standing silently nearby a moment before, was suddenly gone. There was an explosion of feathers where the bird's formation had been seconds before. The taiyoukai landed neatly with three geese in each hand and Kagome almost thought he held them slightly towards her, as if offering them, She huffed at his trophy, wishing as soon as the words fell from her mouth that she could take them back.

"Eh. Sesshoumaru-sama? One bird would do more than for Rinn and myself. Will you eat the other five? "

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and opened his hands. Five stunned geese fell to the ground, roused themselves and stumbled away, regaining flight with unsteady wings. The sixth lay neatly dead at his feet.

Kagome bit back another comment as the realisation sunk in that, in his own strange way, Sesshoumaru had just been teasing her.

~o0o~

Rin was awake and sat watching Kagome cook. The child was cocooned in a sumptuous pile of kimono, the raggediest and thinnest on the outside to keep the others cleaner. Kagome shivered slightly in her own clothing, moving quickly to keep her circulation going. Sesshoumaru watched and she saw him glance more than once at the many kimonos surrounding Rin but he made no comment.

She had plucked the goose as quickly as she could before it cooled. The cleanest of the feathers Kagome set aside, intending to poke them into the lining of one of the shabbier of the kimono to make a improvised down quilt. Blessing the man who made waterproof matches she got the fire going and her small Teflon pan heating before she started cutting up the bird.

Remembering Inuyasha always called dibs on certain bits from any game they had cooked in the past Kagome tentatively offered a choice piece of the goose meat to Sesshoumaru, half out of habit and not expecting him to even acknowledge the gesture. However he swooped in, neatly taking the proffered morsel from her fingers, with his teeth. Kagome twitched her hand back, but Sesshoumaru had already eaten her offering and turned his attention elsewhere.

Kagome's heart thumped in her chest and she hurriedly turned back to preparing her own and Rin's supper. When she got past all the human interpretations it had been almost exactly like a polite dog being given a table scrap, only without the begging. Kagome forced down the flush that rose at the memory of his cold breath brushing across her fingertips. Just a dog taking a bit of food nothing more.

Rin had not missed the exchange and, both Kagome's mortification and Sesshoumaru's amusement, the child insisted that she was to be hand fed as well.

~o0o~


	7. On the Seventh day

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I'm sure you've read enough of these to be able to substitute something witty here.

**Authors note: **[700 words]

_On the Seventh day:_

Swans glided across the mirror grey surface of the lake. Kagome found herself counting them. Seven. Serene and perfectly where they belonged. The bewildered girl envied them. She felt out of her depth.

They had arrived at a huge complex built in the mountains early that morning. Initially Kagome had thought it Sesshoumaru's own castle but gradually she realised there was something more complex at work. As far as Kagome could tell, from the stuttered apology for their master's absence, this huge estate did not belong to Sesshoumaru but to a lesser lord, far less powerful than the taiyoukai. Through sort of some youkai hierarchy, this lord was obligated to offer hospitality to the dog demon for as long as he chose to demand it.

And he did.

When one of the taller demons had reached to lift Rin from Kagome's weary arms Sesshoumaru had just as swiftly turned barked,

"No. She will remain with the girl. See that chambers are prepared. And human food also. I will speak with Jappari. Now." With that he had strode away, not even taking off his shoes before stepping onto the polished wooden floors of the main building.

Kagome had found herself alone among strangers. She shifted Rin's weight in her arms again.

"Lady." There was an edge of a sneer in the word. Kagome turned.

"If you will follow me." A small green demon, very similar to Sesshoumaru's own retainer but somehow female, gestured witha clawed hand and Kagome, glancing back over her shoulder in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone, obeyed.

~o0o~

Kagome was lead to a series of furnished apartments and abandoned by the servant who merely told her there was washing facilities in the next room and she wasn't to wander. Kagome sensed it was far from the best that the castle had to offer but it was still sumptuous.

Rin slept soundly so Kagome tucked her into the box bed, ignorning how grubby the child looked against the white sheets. There would be time to clean her up when she woke. A quick check assured her that Rin's temperature was fine.

A glance into the washroom elated Kagome. The bath was constantly fed by a hot spring, water slopping over a corner the tub, and flowing out of a grate in the floor.

She gratefully shrugged out of her many Kimonos, laying them out flat as best she could before rinsing herself off thoroughly and clambering into the warm tub to soak with many muttered blessings.

~o0o~

A soft cry of "Sesshoumaru-sama? Kagome-nee-sama?" had Kagome woken from her half doze, out of the tub and across the room half wrapped in a towel before her brain caught up with her. Rin slumped back on the pillow with relief when she recognised Kagome, her colour far better than it had been.

"Hey Rin-chan." Kagome flicked back her damp fringe. "How are you feeling? Would you like a bath? It's nice and warm."

~o0o~

Kagome didn't like the way the servants eyed Rin and herself. They always kept their gaze averted as she and the young girl passed but she could feel the acid in their glare on her back.

Sesshoumaru had to be aware of it, but said nothing.

The malevolence that rose off the majority of the populace made her head hurt and reiki almost constantly hummed beneath her skin now, ready to defend against the nebulous threats that surrounded them.

Kagome hated it but was grateful at least that the child's health was rapidly improving. Hopefully she would be able to get back to her friends soon.

~o0o~

Kagome turned her attention back her surroundings and she realised Sesshoumaru had approached. He stood beside her for a moment, looking at the swans with a calculating eye. Kagome found she had caught the edge of his sleeve before she was aware of it.

"Please. Just leave them. We don't need more food... There's no reason to disturb them. Just leave them."

He blinked and bowed imperceptibly, leaving the swans unharrassed. Kagome blew a warm sigh of relief into her hands and watched them for the rest of the afternoon. She did not notice how long it was before he left.


	8. On the Eighth day

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Authors note: **[800 words] Happy New Year. Late for some, early for others.

_On the Eighth day_

"It's the first day of the Western New Year." Kagome muttered as she heard the guards sound the gong for the Hour of the Rat down in the courtyard.

There was a fluttering of garments and Sesshoumaru landed lightly on the roof tiles near her.

"You are mistaken. The West is This Sesshoumaru's domain and the years end is a full moon away yet."

Kagome blinked at so many words at once from the usually stoic taiyoukai. Encouraged by his example she elaborated,

"Further West, Sesshoumaru-sama, over an ocean wider than China. The New Year is celebrated earlier there."

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked, indicating his doubt regarding the veracity of her statement, before he returned his gaze to the night sky. There was nothing but silence for some time.

Surprisingly Sesshoumaru, again, was the first to speak. His words unexpectedly practical.

"You said that it is cold before - why are you here now?"

Kagome looked along the roof ridge she sat upon. The surface was tiled in green ceramics and terminated in frog like carvings. Climbing up here had been challenging and she had been quite proud of how she had managed it, despite being hampered by thick kimono and _overjacket_. Still warm from the exertion she hadn't intended to quit the roof for some time and had half expected Sesshoumaru to demand she leave the roof and return to minding his ward. Instead Sesshoumaru's mild enquiry reminded her of the reason she had escaped her chambers in the first place.

"Eight maids Sesshoumaru-sama. Eight of them. All intent on their own ideas of what a lady should wear for the feast that you apparently decided we will be attending tomorrow evening."

Kagome drew a breath in, Sesshoumaru continued to mildly look off into the distance and so Kagome continued to vent, taking the opportunity to air her frustration.

"They don't seem to be bad sorts. I mean they're all rather nice as far as I can tell. Rin is loving the attention and milking it for all it's worth. Which is great for her, but its stifling in there with the fire banked up and all those cosmetics and the perfumes being flung about. And I don't have time to be dressing up for some random Youkai lord I've never met. I have friends waiting for me. When am I going to get back to them? I love Rin. She's a sweet kid. But she's almost entirely better and there's no need for me to be here. I have my own Kit who will be missing me, and friends who don't know where I am." Kagome ran out of breath and before she could draw another Sesshoumaru straightened and took a step away down the tiles, intent on something. He glanced down at the keep for a moment, as if to identify by sound Rin's location, then, satisfied returned his attention to whatever it was he had noticed in the distance.

"Come. " He commanded, his cloud of youki rising around his feet as he continued to focus on a point off in the forest beyond the castle. Kagome hesitated then obeyed. Half hoping that he might have decided to return her to her friends.

~o0o~

Sesshoumaru landed them in middle of a bare field. The stubble of the previous years crop still visible. Kagome stepped away as soon as the cloud dissipated, uncertain of the reason for their presence there. She could see no sign of her friends. Or anyone. Except a flock of eight milk-white cranes foraging along the edge of the opeing. Bobbing and dancing the birds broke into an elegant dance, each bowing, circling and leaping in turn around each other In a avian ballet. Kagome blew into her palms and marveled at the sight. Beside her she suddenly felt as much as saw Sesshoumaru tense and begin to crouch

"You wouldn't!" Kagome gasped, outraged, grabbing at his arm and gaining a firm grip on his elbow through his kimono.

Sesshoumaru straightened and cocked an eyebrow at her as if he had no notion what she had expected and once again focused on the dancing birds. The slightest hint of a smugness curled the corner of his mouth and she spluttered. He had been teasing and she had fell for it. Hook line and sinker.

The honking of the cranes turned into chuckling and Kagome looked back at the birds, where they had stood were slender willowy maidens all dressed in white, each with a small red lacquer cap sitting on their ebony hair.

Sesshoumaru growled softly and the maidens frze. He waved a brisk hand at them as if to shoo them away. There was a glitter that rippled across the group and they took to the air, once more a small flock of cranes.


	9. On the Nineth day

**Disclaimer:** Dis is a claim, er, that I make monetary reward nor claim any intellectual property for the original characters of this tale. See former statements to this effect.

**Authors note: **[900 words], My favourite chapter yet. Paring this back to the word limit was difficult. Apologys for the delay - same excuse. Happy new year.

_On the Nineth day:_

Kagome stood out on the verandah as the maids put the finishing touches on Rin's hair. She knew she would be cold shortly but sitting inside, waiting for the evening and who knew how many courtiers, made her feel ill.

There was a tremor through the floorboards and Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru's approach.

The taiyoukai glanced in the direction of her apartments. Rin's chirping was just audible to Kagome. Sesshoumaru had no trouble following her excited conversation. Kagome watched him warily.

Sesshoumaru had not taken her back to her friends after the cranes had flown away the day before. Instead he had wordlessly returned her maids.

He ran his gaze over her appraisingly then nodded, "Acceptable. Remain silent and you will not cause disgrace."  
He plucked at his sleeve and Kagome realised there was a white shawl draped over his arm. To her surprise he laid it over her shoulders.

"Take it, since you insist on standing in the cold. Ensure you are both punctual." With one more glance towards Rin he left.

Kagome ran her fingertips over the soft fabric. It wasn't silk, something lighter and warmer. Almost like feather down. Carefully she tucked it into her kimono.

~o0o~

Behind bamboo screens, the ladies of the court picked at trays of food and gossiped, their predatory gazes flicking over the visiting taiyoukai's ward and her nurse.

Sesshoumaru had made the final decision on what they wore. The maids' plans for bright fabrics in dozens of layers evaporated as very concise instructions were relayed from elsewhere in the castle.

Rin glowed in orange and yellow, decorated with butterflies and spring blossom. She delighted in the butterfly kanzashi that had been found for her, insisting on playing with them until they were finally placed in her hair. The maids rapidly thawed over the day and a half with Kagome and Rin. They had chattered like old friends as they applied the last touches of makeup and tucked away errant strands of hair.

Kagome wore a deep blue kimono with silvery pampas grass. Her hair arranged with three simple but elegant tortoise shell combs. It made her feel like an Obaa-san. Respectable, Traditional, Forgettable. She was grateful of it before long, enduring many assessing gazes.

Now and then one of the ladies would be called upon to play music, sing or recite poetry by a noble outside the screens. Rin and Kagome were largely ignored.

Kagome peeked through the slats. The males all sat with sake dishes in hand. Sesshoumaru too, though she didn't see him drink.

"Your humans? Do they entertain?"

Sesshoumaru's expression silenced the one who asked.

~o0o~

On the other side of the hall there was a stirring as the male youkai left.

A soft sense menace grew and Kagome stood abruptly, tugging Rin with her. "I think we should be going…"

"Oh you are surely not thinking of leaving. The evening has barely begun." A feline Youkai purred, ever so slightly licking her lips.

"We go moon-viewing," another lisped. "You will, of coussse, attend with ussss."

"Um. Sure. Though I think Rin-chan should go to bed. It is getting late." Kagome squeezed the child's hand.

"Walk a little way with us at least child." A third lady invited, her smile too wide.

The moment they stepped into their shoes Kagome hastened toward their apartments on the far side of the complex, Rin trotting beside her.

Unhindered by court garb and used to travelling the girls rapidly drew ahead. The youkai ladies seemed satisfied to trail behind.

Around a bend in the buildings Kagome jumped as a familiar face poked from sliding doors. Satsuma-chan, one of the tanuki maids, threw her a worried glance. Kagome pushed Rin towards the Tanuki girl. "Take her straight to Sesshoumaru-sama please. Quickly."

Satsuma nodded and Rin, with one frightened look back, disappeared inside.

Kagome's cast about for some way to ensure youkai attention.

She bit the edge of her little finger, breaking the skin, letting the bright red blood drip, staining the snow at her feet with rubies. Carefully leaving a claret trail she headed into the bamboo forest selected for moon viewing.

Behind her they found the blood. Kagome shivered at the eager, _hungry_ sound as they followed in a festive crowd.

_"Stay silent and you will not cause disgrace."_

Kagome gritted her teeth and waited in the clearing. There was an eager hiss when they saw her hand.

"Why little human – you are wounded."  
"How clumsy."  
"How carelesssss."

As they glided closer Kagome counted. Their forms wavered and twisted, making her eyes water but there were nine. Nine opponents. They danced in and out, all avidly watching.

"Ah - where is your little butterfly-child?"  
"Hasss she flown away?"  
"The winter air freezes them on the wings. Poor things."

Kagome held her tongue. The dancers closed in, brushing her face and hands with icy fingers.

"So warm little human."  
"Like a little bird."  
"Caught in the frosssst."

The silken edges of their sleeves snapped like whips as they passed, slashing at her, slicing ribbons from her clothing.

Kagome, flinging her arms up, found the white shawl had half worked it's way free. Fluttered around her it blocked the strikes. Kagome pulled it free to protect her exposed skin.

There was a blinding flash of light, disorientating the attackers.

A terrified young crane frantically launched into the air, wings awkwardly flapping as it escaped.

~o0o~

* Kanzashi collectively describe hair ornaments but more specifically refer to the hair-sticks that are often decorated with silk flowers, birds and silver dangling strips known as bira-bira.

* Obaa-san - a polite word for Grandmother or an old lady. Kagome's dressed as a chaperone : There to watch over Rin, not to be admired herself.


	10. On the Tenth day

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Authors note: **[1000 words]

_On the Tenth day_

Deep in the castle Sesshoumaru looked upon the ten youkai lords opposing him.

The evening had rapidly turned from polite hospitality to one of challenge and pending bloodshed as the lesser lords, now surly, confronted him and chief among them was his host.

Sesshoumaru's brow arched. "You would test me Jappari? You willingly break the alliance that gave you the power you flaunt?"

The grey skinned youkai curled a lip.

"You have reclaimed the Western lands. But you, too, chose to tarry with humans. We know where that lead your father. We recognise, earlier than his advisors did, and will nip That downfall in the bud. You should thank us."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he _Listened_. In the distance he could hear Rin's frightened heartbeat approaching with unfamiliar footsteps but no trace of the older girl.

Sesshoumaru hissed a slow breath between his teeth. "This Sesshoumaru does not accept meddling."

There was a snarl behind Sesshoumaru as nine lords leapt at him. The body of the tenth, Lord Jappari, slumped to the ground eyes wide with surprise as Sesshoumaru's acid whip sent his head spinning to spatter the paper walls with a mist of ichor.

The taiyoukai sprang aside, turning his nearest opponent's over-eager attack. Casually he plunged his hand into their chest, flinging the carcass across the room. Clawing closed the face of another lord Sesshoumaru changed direction, filling the room with miasma as he met his next foe. The wood of the walls began to smoke, then dissolve.

Sesshoumaru sacrificed the satisfaction of rending all of them by hand in favour of ensuring none escaped. His acid whip flicked out, beheading those that sought to run while his claws dealt with those still fighting.

The skirmish lasted less than two minutes

The taiyoukai straightened and surveyed the carnage.

"Come. Where is my weakness? That has steeled your spines to betrayal." There came no answer but the quiet plash of dripping blood and occasional hiss of ichor.

~o0o~

Sesshoumaru streaked across the sky with Rin tucked in behind him, half wrapped in his Moko-moko. She was bundled against the cold but he knew he could give no warmth. The child was not yet recovered. He still required the Miko.

A terrified Tanuki maid had knelt outside the corpse filled room, Rin clutched in her arms, waiting for him. The shivering racoon had averted her eyes from the ichor steaming on his talons, as she related her last sighting of Kagome. Rin had stayed obediently silent. He had not reprimanded her for the tenacious hold she kept on the corner of his sleeve.

He had followed the girl's meager blood trail to the clearing. The trail of the youkai ladies scattered but the summer scent of crane magic lingered. She had learned how to use the shawl it seemed.

Now he cast about the frozen winds for the scent of reiki and feathers.

~o0o~

A single ragged crane rested wearily on a hillock in the middle of the lake. She had flown blindly until the snowfall had stopped then had been unable to find her way back and not dared trying to undo the crane form that kept her warm.

Kagome blinked, focusing on the ripple of movement on the far shore. More cranes. Perhaps the eight dancers of the previous day, they had seemed nice. She forced her stiff wings open and sprang into the air, hopeful.

~o0o~

A flock of tsuru* rested standing. In their midst one exhausted individual swayed, sleeping, head barely tucked beneath slack wings. This bird was slightly smaller than the others and had one red pinion feather, like a bloodied finger, bold against her fine white plumage.

The other birds stood a little apart, protecting but not entirely accepting. As Sesshoumaru approached the flock silently roused and elegantly stepped away, leaving the exhausted stranger behind.

Rin called out excitedly as Sesshoumaru's youki cloud landed. Kagome, startled from sleep, flung herself into the sky with a yelp of fright. She did not get more than a few yards into the air before Sesshoumaru seized her by the leg, pulling her back down.

She went limp with relief as she recognised him and the Taiyoukai found himself forced to decide between catching her properly, dropping her or having her leg snap in his grip. To his own surprise he cradled her the transformed miko a moment, feeling her warmth, before lowering her to the ground. She stumbled a few steps as she got her balance back then turned and bowed with a grace she had never had as a human. Rin watched from a few feet away, uncertainly.

"Rin - It is Kagome." He gestured a little awkwardly, perhaps for the bird to reassure the child or vice versa.

Rin carefully hugged the Miko-bird, wrapping her arms around the crane's long neck and cuddling the feathered brisket, almost holding up the tired bird with her embrace.

"Kagome-nee-sama is still nice and warm."

Kagome craned her head to look at the little girl around her long beak.

"I am very glad you are safe Rin-chan." The perfectly normal voice that issued from her beak, when she had half expected a crane's harsh croak startled Kagome and she laughed, an edge of hysteria to the sound.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru repeated and Kagome stopped, drawing in a deep breath. With the taiyoukai present Kagome suddenly found the confidence to try shedding her crane form. She reached inside with a thought and loosened the shawl.

There was a shimmer as she stretched her shoulders back and straightened her arms, human once more.

Rin now had her arms around Kagome's waist and the older girl returned the embrace. The blue kimono was tattered in long shreds, the sleeves almost like prayer flags.

"Oh Kagome-nee-sama. Your pretty dress is all ruined."

Kagome looked down ruefully, "Better that than any of us getting hurt."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her torn finger but said nothing more. Kagome shivered and drew the white shawl closer about herself.

"What now Sesshoumaru-sama?"

~o0o~

*Tsuru 鶴 - Japanese cranes. I used the word "Crane" and "bird" so often I needed another descriptor so thought I'd throw this in. Probably poor authorship really.

NB: Sesshoumaru was the tenth Lord-a-Leaping (Jappari never made it off the ground before our lad struck him down).


	11. On the Eleventh day

**Disclaimer:** This late but at least posted piece of prose was brought to you by my mashed bag of Herzen Lebkuchen. They were sweet, gingery and completely mashed - fuelling me on to complete this at long last. Gingerbread isn't japanese. Ginger is and I bet Inuyasha's creator Rumiko Takahashi doesn't mind a bit of ginger now and again.

**Authors note: **[1100 words] Another hard one to pare down. Wow these take discipline. I was tempted to do 1111 words but talked myself out of it. I am sorry for the delay. i will endeavour to get the last chapter done tomorrow. So much to say in so little words [gah!] As always reviews are love wrapped in ginger biscuit, dipped in chocolate.

_On the Eleventh day:_

The path, thickly carpeted in pine needles, providing dry footage through the snow dusted hills. Kagome followed quietly behind Sesshoumaru, carrying a napping Rinn on her back, her thoughts busy.

After the haste with which they had travelled by cloud the pace was painfully slow. Kagome could see no reason why they didn't just fly wherever they were headed. Several times she had opened her mouth to ask but swallowed the words, sure that there would be a stupidly obvious answer. Instead she plodded along behind, occasionally letting Rinn down to walk with her then scooping the child up again when she grew weary.

The sensible Tanuki, Satsuma-chan, had the bundled Rinn up in enough clothing for both of the girls and to be used as bedding.

In all Kagome now wore five kimono. Needing her hands free to carry Rinn it had been easiest rather than carry the extra garments..

Shortly after they had begun walking Kagome had shrugged out of the top two of the kimono she wore, overly warm from the exercise, leaving the gorgeous fabrics to dangle uncouthly from her waist, like a historical film character. Sesshoumaru had arched an eyebrown but had said nothing to rebuke her. The white shawl remained loosely draped about her neck.

Kagome cursed and stumbled a moment as her sandal snagged on a jutting stone, feet clumsy with fatigue. Rinn roused and blinked sleepily, untwining her arms from the older girls neck.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome-sama is limping. Perhaps she needs a rest too. Rinn can't carry her though…"

Sesshoumaru paused, assessing the miko.

"Come."

Kagome sighed and hoisted Rinn higher onto her back, thinking longingly of her pushbike.

~o0o~

Sesshoumaru, it seemed, had already noticed Kagome's fatigue of his own accord, for he lead them to an abandoned woodsman's hut well before dark.

With Rinn's cheerful aid Kagome kindled a small fire and the girls shared the rice balls Satsuma-chan had tucked into Rinn's sleeve. Kagome was relieved to find the child's health hadn't suffered for the excitement of the previous day. She was also aware of the way the child constantly snuggled closer, as if contact with a warm body was a rare treat. Kagome glanced over at the taiyoukai, remembering the clammy hands of the ladies. Perhaps pure youkai were like reptiles… cold blooded in the literal sense.

She was about to invite Sesshoumaru closer to the fire when he tensed, then she too felt the approaching roil of youki. Anger, fear, hatred surged. A sudden force slammed into a corner of the stone hut, smashing the wall.

Kagome grabbed Rinn as the roof begin to fall. A cold hand caught her by the collar and Sesshoumaru threw them both through the shuttered window as the building collapsed around them.

Thick kimonos cushioned Kagome's shoulder through the impact with the wood and the snow padded her fall as she curled around the younger child to roll across the ground. She was stunned to find herself all but on her feet again by the end of the movement, bringing Rinn with her. The expert way in which Sesshoumaru had flung her had not only got them out of the collapsing house but had kept her mobile. Kagome twisted on her heel and rose, pulling Rinn in close as she turned to see what had happened.

Near the rubble stood a youkai serow*. Foam dripped from its shaggy muzzle and blood spattered the patchy fur. A maddened bellow resonated from its throat as it shook rubble and thatch from its coat. Several broken shrine arrows jutting from its shoulder and its haunches were gaunt and trembling. It snuffed the air, lips wrinkled back to show sharp blackened teeth that did not belong in a goat's mouth.

Kagome stepped in front of Rinn, summoning reiki to her hands, hoping her display would warn off the frightening creature.

Kagome's aura had the opposite effect of what she was hoping for. As reiki sparked into existence around her the serow-youkai gave and infuriated squeal as if stung and savagely lunged at her, teeth bared. Kagome back pedaled frantically, hampered by Rinn.

Then Sesshoumaru was between them, catching the beast's gnarled horns in his hands and snapping the creature's head viciously aside as he hurled it away. The serow-youkai landed in a crumped heap, shuddered and was still.

Kagome opened her mouth to thank him but Sesshoumaru's head snapped up and he looked sharply into the darkening forest. She could almost see his ears twitch.

"Go. Now. Take Rinn."

"But..?"

Sesshoumaru quelled her with a look and Kagome was tugged away into the forest by the child to hide in the thickets.

Through the trees Kagome heard shouts of pursuit and, over her shoulder, saw humans pour into the clearing.

A priest lead, wielding a ceremonial spear in one hand and a wand of sakaki* in the other, close behind were eleven monks, each clutching a pipe and a fist full of darts.

Sesshoumaru half turned to watch them approach, wary but unruffled.

The priest exclaimed sharply when he saw the dead serow, then looked again at Sesshoumaru and tensed. The taiyoukai looked critically at the humans, almost ready to dismiss them as he had many before, but something made him wary.

"I have no business with you. Bozu*. If your quarry was this pitiful thing then take it and go."

The priest didn't hesitated. Leveling his spear at Sesshoumaru he barked, "Seal the beast!"

Eleven pipes lifted.

Sesshoumaru snorted and half crouched.

Kagome bit her tongue to stop a shout of warning. She could sense vast reiki imbued in the darts but would not give away their hiding place. Rinn held her hand and watched intently.

_Poff!_

A hail of darts, silver, streaked out with barely a noise. Sesshoumaru flicked his hand, intending to knock the missiles out of the air by whip. The golden band tore like tissue as the darts shredded through it. Despite his unnatural speed he could not evade, the little projectiles whined like wasps and twisted in flight to follow every movement. Little paper slips fluttered behind them carrying sutras.

Darts struck true, damping his youki and startling more than the taiyoukai.

Kagome hissed and began to rise, intending rescue but Sesshoumaru's sharp look stopped her. Held rigid, trembling slightly, his eyes flicked across to Rinn then back to Kagome once more.

His jaw tightened and Kagome nodded fractionally. As commanded, hunched in the dark like two young rabbits, they remained hidden.

Satisfied Sesshoumaru allowed himself to collapse as a third volley of sutra laden darts spat from the pipes.

~o0o~

lookie! footnotes!

*** Serow** - (_Capricornis crispus) _A caprine (goat family) species found in various places in Asia. The Japanese species has been declared a national treasure by the government and hence are no longer in the dangerous state of decline they once were.

*** Bozu** - a monk. People can say miko - I endorse Bozu. (I double endorse Umi-bozu from Lovely Complex |m| o.o |m| - go look the manga up!)

** * Sakaki** (_Cleyera japonica__)_ is a flowering evergreen tree, the branches of which are often used in ritual offerings, exorsismy things and appear somewhere in most anime that have some reference to shinto or temples.


	12. On the Twelfth day

**Exo(Dis)claimer:** Every man for himself! None of this women and children first! [runs frantically for the door as the ceiling collapses]

**Authors note: **[1200 words] Thankyou WiccanMethuselah for your polite enthusiasm and reviews. It was you that got this chapter done. Not the gingerbread. Thankyou for being so non-fattening!

_On the Twelfth day..._

The caravan, bedecked with wards and sutras had been slow to depart. More than one sack of supplies had mysteriously split open in transit, causing chaos and delay.  
During the confusion no one noticed two tattered girls dart sneak through the stacks of cargo and wriggle into one of the packed wagons.  
Crouching between bales of rice and wool Kagome and Rinn let the wagon carry them along in the wake of the heavily guarded carriage holding a great sealed ceramic jar, a triumphant priest and his watchful monks.

~o0o~

The monastery was small but clean, the nuns friendly and willing to care for Rinn even before Kagome had given them her richly embroidered kimonos. Now, dressed in a temple layperson's robes she stood in the small courtyard and hugged Rin tightly.

"I will be back soon Rinn, with Sesshoumaru-sama. You be careful while I'm gone ok'."  
Rinn nodded, confident of Kagome's success. "The Ama-sama*'s said I can help with the gardens until you get back."

Kagome turned and bowed to the Abbess.  
"Thankyou for your kindness. My sacred task must be done now if I am to succeed. Please look after my ward."

She took a deep breath, and silently apologising to the nuns for how she had, and was about to, embroidered on truth. Drawing the shawl close Kagome willed the crane's fabric into feathers.

Shaking out her plumage Kagome bowed again to the startled nuns and hastily launched into flight. Below her she heard awed cries then the reverent chanting of blessings.

"Ah! Tennin*! A Tennin Sisters! Praise the Buddah! To think one has graced our humble walls…"

Confident Rinn would be well treated Kagome stretched her wings and headed for the largest temple. The place she had last seen the wagon carrying the taiyoukai.

~o0o~

The grounds appeared deserted and Kagome held bird form even after she had landed, hoping to confuse rather than alarm anyone who might catch sight of her. Cranes were hardly threatening, after all.

~o0o~

Kagome advanced through the rafters, unnoticed the hurrying monks and acolytes beneath her. None looked up. Mercifully, for her plumage shone moon like against the darkened timber. Following the growing tremor of active reiki lead her to a large hall deep in the complex.

Twelve huge taiko* were arrayed around the outside of the room, concentric rings of wards had been incised into the wooden floor. In the centre of was a glazed ceramic pot. The sutras smoldered as she watched from the roof beams, sacred cords fell away, charred.

There was a familiar pulse of youki as the jar cracked, shuddered, exploded. Shards of ceramic bounced off the inner barrier of the circle.  
Sesshoumaru was freeing himself…

He straightened amidst the wreckage of the jar, corroded darts tumbling from his robes, eyes glowing.

Then the first priest sounded his drum.

[**DOM**]

Waves of reiki vibrated from the drum, buzzing through the floor and walls. Kagome teetered on her beam, her own aura flaring in response. Sesshoumaru stiffened.

[**DO**-**DOM**]

A second drum sounded picking up the beat, then a third. Sesshoumaru shivered as though still bound, his markings darkened as he attempted to raise enough youki to blast through the wards.

[**DOM-DOM-DOM**]

Waves of reiki rolled back and forth across the hall, amplified by seven drums, their resonation overlapping and battering the taiyoukai, dispersing his youki.

Seshoumaru folded stiffly to his knees, trembling, his breath a hiss as the next three drums began to sound.

Kagome could see the mounting ripples of sacred energy from her perch above. Indecision froze her. How could she possibly help? She felt ill as she watched youki and vitality bleed from the taiyoukai as the eleventh drum gave tongue.

**[DOM-DOM-DOM-DOM-DOM-DOM]**

Sesshoumaru fell to all fours, muscles spasming. His long hair now tangled and coarse, skin translucent and papery. Though his head was bowed Kagome saw a think trickle of blood run from his nose, spattering the wooden floor with crimson. Kagome shivered. Beneath the drumming she heard a faint sound of pain forced from the inuyoukai with his breath.

She Snapped. Crest feathers flared and avian eyes blazed, her indecision and need for a plan were forgotten.  
_She would not allow him to be broken!_

With a shrill, bird like scream of fury Kagome launched herself at the twelfth drummer as he raised his bachi* to strike the last drum.

The white crane descended with reiki flaring around her like an avenging goddess, clawing and pecking at the monk. He grabbed bodily at the bird only to find himself thrown backwards by the sudden weight of a girl. His head hit the ground and he went limp.

Kagome kept her feet, instinctively she sought a bow though there was none. The other drummers, intent on their task did not stop. In the circle Sesshoumaru had crumpled completely. Beside her the twelfth drum resonated with the song of it's brothers even unstruck. Kagome clenched her fist. She could all but feel the arrow in her hand. Her reiki thundered in her ears, growing stronger with each pulse of her heart.  
_She would not let him be broken!_

Focusing all of her resolve, anger and regard for the one she now protected Kagome drew back her tensed empty fingers, pushed out with her bow-less hand, and fired.

Blindingly bright, the arrow of ki sizzled as it leapt from Kagome's fingers, surging towards the nearest drummer. Curving last minute the bolt of power scorched through the taut skin of the drum. The powerful old leather, reinforced by generations of prayer, tore asunder with a roar. Another boom shuddered through the building, then again as the arrow twisted unnaturally to punch through drum after drum, drowning the world with noise.

With the rafters shaking dust the monks fled and Kagome ran to Sesshomaru's side. He groaned and the fear that she'd killed him evaporated. Hastily she heaved him into a sitting position. The front of his kosode was specked with blood. It smoked when it touched her own garments.

"Come on Sesshoumaru-sama. Rinn is waiting for you…"

"Hnnn…." He stirred and Kagome retrieved a small bamboo water-bottle from her kimono. Holding the spout to his lips she tilted it gently. Sesshoumaru accepted a sip before turning aside.

"Not water…Ki…" His voice was coarse.

"Eh?" Kagome "Pardon"

The taiyoukai slumped and Kagome caught him before he fell further. Through clenched teeth Sesshoumaru leaned closer and drew a slow breath. Kagome shivered as ki drained from her skin.

As she watched Sesshoumaru's colour improved and he began to straighten.

Emboldened Kagome laid a hand on his forearm and willed more of her own energy – not divine reiki, but plain Kagome-ki toward his recovery. Sesshoumaru hissed in surprise as the girl bled out her own energy to replenish his. His look of reprimand was met by one of calm resolve.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. You must escape this place and I cannot carry you."

The taiyoukai stared at the girl a moment, aware of her touch still on his arm. Her hand was hot and he wondered vaguely if, like Rinn, he might learn warmth from her presence.

Approaching footsteps broke the moment. Kagome released her grip, drawing her shawl close.  
"Go! I'll distract them!"

Sesshoumaru snorted at the thought, catching up the startled bird he broke through the roof and out into freedom.

~o0o~

Eeeeveryone loves footnotes:

* 尼 ama: Nun

* Tennen, A heavenly maiden. Usually they have a mantle of swans feathers that allows them to ascend and descend from the sky.

* Taiko - huge glorious drums - go youtube them. The performances are so full of vitality!

* Bachi - taiko drumsticks


	13. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** There. Last nail in the coffin.

**Authors note: **[100 words] Wow. This was challenging but fun. I apologise for bits of OOC, jumps in relationships and such.

_Prologue:_

It was late Spring before Sesshoumaru finished restoring order to his court and removing the insubordinate. There remained no doubt of his strength nor fitness as Lord of the Western lands now. His ward was off limits and that word was law.

He had left one task left undone.

She was sitting under a pear tree, dozing, a scroll half unrolled and a white shawl on her lap. Falling petals had dappled her dark hair.

He placed a freshly caught partridge at her feet. Kagome looked at it, initially puzzled, then smiled up at him, recognising it as a gift.

~o0o~

**Note:** And so it comes full circle. All the dead animals, in part, inspired by Tallymark's "Frivolous Sentimentalities". I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I did the writing of it and now - back to Benten and her _Revenge_... ahem. I mean "lesson".


End file.
